Metal and Bones
by renagadeforlife
Summary: Shepard sacrificed himself in order for the rest of the galaxy to reach synthesis...but what if the galaxy wasn't ready. The Normandy crew must prepare themselves for a treatment they never thought they'd experience...being the outlaws of the galaxy. *Strongly recommend reading I Am Alive...And I Am Not Alone before reading this*


The Shot Heard Around the Galaxy

"Oh my god! We actually did it", Joker cried out in excitement. "I didn't think it would be that easy but we actually pulled it off."

He turned to the rest of the crew who greeted him with a smile. Once they knew they were clear, they applauded and congratulated Joker on the successful escape.

"Thank you, thank you, but I couldn't have done it without my lovely co-pilot EDI."

"Not at all Jeff…my programming would have plotted us on a predictable course. Your human error is what gave us an advantage."

"Well, I guess I'd know a thing or two about stealing the Normandy out of Alliance custody."

The crew from the SR-1 laughed in agreement.

"Well either way", Joker announced, "let's get this bird somewhere safe. Ideas?"

"Given the data I received when we docked with Hackett, without Mass Relays, we are about a week away from the Asari world Illium."

"Good idea EDI. Illium is a good place to lay low…plus we might have some friends who might be able to hide us."

"Joker makes a good point", Liara interrupted, "some of my field agents on Illium might have survived the Reaper attack. I can try and make contact with them to see if they can provide us shelter."

"It's not much but it's a start. EDI, plot a course to Illium."

"Right away Jeff"

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Alliance port_

"Damn it, I want the Normandy found! I don't care what you have to do I want that ship back in Alliance hands!

Hackett was beyond furious. He only grew more frustrated as he looked into a mirror.

"What the hell did Shepard do? I told him to destroy the Reapers and yet, the Reapers are still alive and now my skin is glowing." He paced around his quarters. "I know what needs to be done." He turned on the intercom. "I want someone from the Alliance News Network here as soon as possible."

"Right away sir"

"Those bastards want to be fugitives…let's make them fugitives."

A few hours later Hackett found himself standing in front of a group of reporters and over a dozen cameras.

"Ladies and gentleman, I like to announce that our mission to defeat the Reapers…has failed."

Lights started flashing and a ruckus was being made from the crowd.

"The Reapers are still alive and therefore I, with much regret, must say the Commander Shepard failed us all. He was to be the one that sent the Reapers back to the abyss from which they came and yet…here we are. As if we are supposed to make peace with the creatures that have been terrorizing us over the past months, and whatever Shepard did seems to have caused some sort of virus to spread to all forms of life. We lost many lives trying to reach the beacon, including Admiral David Anderson, and this is how Shepard honors those sacrifices. Now, even in death, his poor judgment has affected those aboard the Normandy SR-2. Just hours ago, Ex-Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, with the help of several dozen rebels, have stolen the Normandy from the Alliance. These people are to be considered dangerous as they…"

* * *

_On the Normandy_

"Joker", James called out. "You gotta see this!"

"What is it Vega?"

"It's Hackett."

Joker got out of his chair and began watching the monitor.

"Can you increase the volume?"

"Right way", EDI replied.

As the volume increased, they were able to hear what Hackett was saying.

"…considered to be highly dangerous as they are also traveling with a sentient AI known as EDI. It was once a Cerberus AI who supposedly turned sides in order to help the Alliance, but it seems as though it has shown to only have loyalty so long as it is beneficial to it.

"Sir, are any of the other rebels anyone noteworthy", a reporter questioned.

"Yes, in fact there are. They are aided by Garrus Vakarian, an Omega vigilante who was once a respectable C-SEC officer, Tali'Zorah, a Quarian whose loyalty is always questionable, and most importantly…they are aided by the most notorious criminal in the galaxy."

"Who might that be sir?"

"These rebels are aided by Doctor Liara T'Soni who is known by another name…the Shadow Broker."

"If the rebels are in the pockets of the Shadow Broker, wouldn't it be nearly impossible to track them down?"

"Let me put it clearly…anyone who turns in these criminals will receive a large sum of credits for their service. Anyone who chooses to aid these criminals will receive the same punishment as them…death. And further more…"

The sound of smashing glass radiates through the room.

"What the hell James?!"

"I couldn't stand that pendejo saying all those things…I mean I thought we were on the same side."

"We knew that this was a possibility when we stole the ship, and you knew that."

"But for him to sell us out so fast…to claim Shepard failed the galaxy…it's bullshit!"

"Things will be alright once we get to Illium"

"How do you know that? How do we know that one of Liara's agents won't turn us is to save his own neck? Anyone who saw that report knows that she is the Shadow Broker! There's nothing stopping them from selling her out."

"We just have to have faith in Liara's people."

James sighed and walked away.

"Damn it", Joker muttered under his breath. After a moment of silence he turned to Traynor, "Specialist, I need you to cut off all communications with the outside. We can't have them tracing anything to us."

"Right away Flight-Lieutenant"

"By the way…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"EDI and I know you were peaking on us a couple of night ago."

"What?! No, no, no, I wasn't. I was…I was…umm…checking comm systems."

"Riiiight", he snickered.

She turned around and tensed up, "Oh bother, this is so embarrassing. EDI's caught me every time."

As he turned and walked back to his seat, he announced, "Don't worry yourself Traynor…I asked EDI if she was able to do anything."

"And what did she say?"

"No", EDI interrupted.

Traynor's face blushed red as she stuck her nose into her console.

Over the next week, things were hectic aboard the Normandy. Liara haven't to keep tight seals on her Broker network as well as trying to get in contact with reliable agents that would be willing to help them in Illium. The crew seemed to be getting restless as they were unable to come to grips with the fact they were wanted fugitives. By the time they neared Illium, the Normandy was running on fumes and was in danger of overheating. Luckily, they were able to make it to Illium with little resistance. Illium, while an Asari world, had a much more relaxed set of laws. It was more like the Terminus Systems as opposed to Council Space. The Normandy docked in a private hanger that belonged to Nassana Dantius.

"You're lucky I don't turn you over to the authorities", Nassana sneered.

"Yes", Liara replied, "and you're lucky I tipped you off about the assassin a year or so ago."

"Believe me…that's the only reason I'm willing to help you out. You have one week before I kick you out so you better get what you can and beat it."

Annoyed, Liara replied, "Thank you for the hospitality."

Nassana huffed away. Joker walked over to Liara.

"Can't believe it's her", said Joker, "I still remember her getting Shepard to kill her sister…talk about a small world."

"Indeed, we should be able to get what we need. I know most of the shop owners here and many of them owe me more than a few favors."

"Jeez Liara, you're scary when you talk like that. Sometimes I forget you are the most notorious information broker in the galaxy."

"And I wish the galaxy didn't know who I was."

"Guess it's a good thing you Asari look alike."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't mean anything by it…just saying it's a lot harder to pick you out of a crowd is all."

Liara scoffed but smiled afterwards. "Sometimes, we can't tell the difference either."

They laughed before Joker joined back up with EDI.

"You ok EDI? You seem distant."

"I am fine Jeff. Just remembering something I said to Shepard."

"What was it?"

"I joked with him about turning to a life of crime but that I wouldn't because it would look bad on a resume."

Joker laughed, "Yeah, he'd be surprised to see you know…a big bad robot criminal."

"Do you think he'd be disappointed in us?"

"Shepard? Nah, I think he'd like the idea of us fighting for what is right and not turning a blind eye to injustice."

EDI was silent.

Joker placed his hand on her shoulder, "Look EDI, I'm sure wherever Shepard is right now…he is proud of us and even more proud of you." He kisses her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you Jeff. That's what I needed to hear."

"Anytime EDI, I'll be there for you."

"Do you…promise?"

"I promise EDI. Now enough with the sappy stuff lets go out and do something. We've been crammed on a ship for a week. I think we deserve a little shore leave."

* * *

_In orbit over Illium_

"Sir, we think we may have found out where they are hiding."

"Is the intel good", Hackett replied.

"It seems as though it's the same person who told us they were going to Illium."

"Good, where are they?"

"It seems as though they are staying somewhere nearby the Dantius towers."

"Anywhere specific?"

"Not yet sir…the intel says they were boarded prior to reaching their destination and blindfolded to ensure they didn't know exactly where they were."

"I see…the second you hear anything, I want to know about it."

"Yes sir"

Hackett stared at Illium with a sinister smile on his face. "I've just about got you."

* * *

_On Illium_

A few days had passed since they landed on Illium and they had gathered up most of the supplies they were going to need. They were stocked to the max on fuel and had enough food to last a month. They only thing they were still trying to figure out was where they were going to go next. They wouldn't dare head into Council Space seeing as the Alliance would probably be doing their best to station themselves as any nearby planets. Time was just about up on their stay on Illium before Tali came up with a bold suggestion.

"Is that possible Tali", Joker asked.

"It's risky but I think if we are able to bounce around enough times, we may be able to reach Rannoch. It seems like safe place for us seeing as though Hackett claimed Quarian loyalty was questionable…the Bosh'tet."

"Based off maps before the deactivation of the Mass Relays", EDI interjected, "we should be able to the Omega System with the fuel we have. From there we head to the Pylos Nebula and then we should be able to reach the Perseus Veil from there."

"Like I said… it's risky but it's much safer than trying to bounce around Illium.

The rest of the crew agreed and decided that they'd leave for Omega first thing in the morning. Morning came and Liara went to stop by Nassana's office to thank her once more for allowing them safe haven. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. She pushed the door open and saw Nassana sitting in her chair.

"I just came by to thank you for your hospitality. Regardless of the past, we truly are grateful for what you've done for us."

There was no reply.

"Nassana? Are you ok?"

She turned the chair and was shocked to see that her throat had been cut and that there was a bullet wound in the middle of her forehead.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Normandy_

"All systems ready, just waiting for Liara to get back from Nassana's."

EDI was silent. Joker tapper on her shoulder, but still there was no response.

"EDI?!"

She slouched over and fell to the floor. In a state of shock, he limped over to the AI core, with EDI hung over his shoulder. He could feel the bones in his shoulders cracking from the weight, but he could care less. He reached the AI core and saw that EDI's core processor had been disconnected. He rushed over to and reconnected her. EDI's eyes opened.

"EDI, are you alright?!"

"Jeff, where is Specialist Traynor?"

"Traynor? Isn't she…"

He pulled himself up and hobbled over to the crew quarters and checked Traynor's bunk. It was empty.

"EDI, what is happening?"

"I believe Specialist Traynor has betrayed us. She was feeding Intel to Hackett. He knows where we are and where we are going."

"That bitch!" He stood there brooding for a few moments before coming to a horrifying realization. "What about Liara?"

* * *

_Nassana's office_

"You…you sold us out", Liara screamed as she lifted her off the ground with her biotics.

Gasping for air, "The Alliance…will always have my…loyalty."

"And as it should", said a familiar voice.

"You"

"Good work Traynor…you see this is a real Alliance solider. Willing to do WHATEVER it takes to get the job done…something you aliens would never understand."

Liara dropped Traynor to the floor and pointed her pistol at Hackett.

"You're a monster. And to think we trusted you."

"I am a powerful ally…but and even more dangerous enemy. It's as the old saying goes Dr. T'Soni. Keep your friends close…"

Liara felt a sharp pain in her side. She turned to see she had been stabbed by Traynor. Hackett pistol-whipped her to the ground before pulling her up to her knees. He pointed his gun at her head and concluded.

"…and you enemies closer."

* * *

I'd first like to thank Cycian for inspiring this story with her suggestion. Second, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and I hope will come back for more when I release the future chapters. Thank you for your continued support :)


End file.
